Not My Thing
by DoucheDork
Summary: Chaos was her thing. Havoc, definitely. Making the place turn upside down, of course! Having to deal with her feelings for a Mad in a Hat, not so much. Rated T for some innuendos and i'm paranoid.
A Rose for Madeline Hatter.

The day Hunter decided to shoot Cupid's arrows for target practice (for a second time that is, that boy never listened), making them fly around and cause chaos, she was hextastic.

After all, chaos was her thing.

What was not her thing however, was one of the Wonderlandians she knew best being hit by an arrow right when they were conversing about nothing and everything.

That was definitely _not_ her thing.

-"Hey Kitty-Cat!"- The girl called loudly, grinning goofily, well, even goofier than usual. -"Has anyone tooold you that your hair smells sooo nice? And your ears are so cuuute...Wanna go drink a cuppa tea with meee?"- Madeline kept droning on and on about everything she was infatuated with that belonged to Kitty. Surprisingly, it was many things.

-"Madeline, c'mon, let's go to the-..."-

As soon as they entered Castleteria, however, Kitty Chesire, chaos mastermind, found herself a new protagonist in between the lovesick students that surrounded them.

-"Oh for crying out loud."- She might have heard an out loud cry somewhere, but that was not important like the fairy important matter at hand.

Or more like, important Hatter.

-"Kittyyy...C'mon let's get outta here so I can make you purrrr..."-

The hatter giggled childishly, of course she was not serious, but that didn't stop Kitty's cheeks from flaring up. All the Chesire could do was roll her eyes and pull her inside the Castleteria, fighting the small characteristic smile that was tugging on her lips.

-"Not the time, Madeline Alyssa."

Soon enough, she found herself in front of the infamous royal protagonists of this ever after story, Raven Queen and Apple White.

-"Help me."- The two heroines looked at the cat astounded, for she was never one to ask for aid at any moment.

Moments after, Cupid came into the Castleteria announcing the cure for the stupid love-like disease...again. She gave a sheepish Hunter the side eye and handed each a rose, meant to give to the affected, to show the kind of love each meant.

They had almost not noticed it, but Blondie Lockes had been hit by one of the arrows and was staring at Cupid like she was the epitome of beauty. Cupid giggled and gave her a rose, which to her surprise and Blondie's, turned lavender instead of yellow. As any other person that was informed about rose colors, Lavender signified love at first sight or a very direct way of saying "I Love You". Blondie snapped out of her trance, smiled at the rose and pecked a flustered Cupid in the cheek.

Kitty frowned and looked at her rose, and back at Maddie who was looking at her like she meant the world to her crazy self. She decided to take another glance around.

She saw Rosabella Beauty give Cerise Hood a rose, which turned a red color with salmon tips on its petals. Both colors represented romance and falling into desire and Cerise blushed as red as her cape when she snapped out of her trance. Rosabella's books almost fell out of her hands after the bold kiss the she-wolf planted on her face.

She looked another way to Bunny and Alistair, their rose turning a rosey pink, like last time. She had to admit, it was cute. Around them, Hunter gave Ashlynn his rose, it turning a bloody red. Darling gave hers to a lovestruck Holly, the girl seeing the rose turn yellow with half the rose colored red. Darling's cheeks turned pink when she admitted falling in love with her friend, who giggled in delight. Lastly, a shy Raven Queen handed a rose to her best friend forever after, Apple White. When the rose turned both pink and red, they looked away flustered, but with wide smiles on their faces. They held hands from then on.

So many roses that demonstrated love, yet Kitty was afraid. She looked at her rose once more and looked up at Madeline who still looked at her with a loving gleam in her eye. It was about time she figured out what their rose meant too. Giving roses was not her thing, but if it meant having her idiot and sometimes stupid but adorably so friend back, so be it.

-"Here Maddie.." She handed the girl the rose and looked at it expectantly. In a matter of seconds the rose changed to a variety of colors.

It had lavender, it had pink, it had salmon, it had orange, but over all the colors, it had red. Kitty knew it meant the mixed feelings she had for the Wonderlandian, so she decided to speak up.

-"Listen, Hatter-..."- But before she could expand her thoughts on her feelings, she was interrupted by a characteristic childish giggle.

-"Nothing I don't know already, Kitty-Kat."- The crazy hatter chuckled and scratched behind a surprised Kitty's ears, which twitched at the touch. -"So, will you let me make you purr after all?"- Madeline asked with a boldness that was way out of character, but welcome.

It only took several strokes before Kitty's characteristic mischievous and slightly evil grin appeared and she however, disappeared, tail first, grin last, a giggling hatter following the silvery trail close behind. What's a little more chaos to do?

After all, it was her thing.


End file.
